kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 442
442: Villain plot If Qiurong Wanxue knows one pay attention the Li Qi Ye matter six to be been small was mistaken one are interesting to Li Qi Ye , only feared that she will be wild with rage. „I also thought that is.” Another disciple said in a low voice: „Was inferior after we came ashore, to time that they live alone.” Saying, he made one to reconcile Li Qi Ye and Clan Head movement. Six slightly looked at each other, hey meeting heart smiles, they start to instigate this matter to come, to reconcile oneself Clan Head and Li Qi Ye . If Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue know that such matter, only feared does not know they will make what feelings. „Draw in a net” the next day is Li Qi Ye their net, Li Qi Ye one sinks to drink last, instantaneous draw in a net, but hit fishing one month with Li Qi Ye , Qiurong Wanxue they have the tacit understanding, Li Qi Ye fell, they drew in a net all of a sudden. When a net draws, piece of golden light, Night Yang Fish in net jumps for joy, although they are not the first abundant harvest, even can say that this month got down regarding such abundant harvest they soon was numb, but, saw a full net, they still exclaimed in surprise. Qiurong Wanxue they are very skilled, busy received all person Night Yang Fish treasure bottle, in everybody heart delicious, such abundant harvest everybody will be excited. „Others hit for three years only to fear that was inferior we hit for one month.” Peng Zhuang sighs with emotion, naturally, he also understands that all these are Li Qi Ye bestow in their, if no Li Qi Ye , only feared that they are also same as other ordinary cultivator, let alone compared with these the big sects and countries Successor. „Do not move.” At this time, Li Qi Ye suddenly was staring at sea surface, in this instantaneous, in Li Qi Ye both eyes sent out the fearful ray. Qiurong Wanxue they had a scare by the Li Qi Ye sudden stance, they turn very quiet immediately, moves does not dare to move, they do not know that what happened. Suddenly, Li Qi Ye cast a net, removed the net all of a sudden, then by inconceivable speed draw in a net. „Crash-bang” the Li Qi Ye net has not pulled back, sea surface was started the mighty waves, probably the Li Qi Ye net was the net lives in any colossus to be the same. Such they had a scare Qiurong Wanxue, their net that many Night Yang Fish, but, has never had the so big sound. Qiurong Wanxue is wanting to help Li Qi Ye take in a net, but Li Qi Ye sank to drink one, ferry boat shakes, the fishing net is drawn by Li Qi Ye all of a sudden. When the fishing net was drawn got up continuously dazzling light burr to result in Qiurong Wanxue their by Li Qi Ye both eyes to feel pain, Qiurong Wanxue they decided the eye to look, see in the net unexpectedly in the net a turtle! This turtle only then the palm of the hand size, the whole body is beating flames, flames lets fall order divine chain continuously unexpectedly, just like each wisp of order divine chain is one Grand Dao, mysterious incomparable. Is such a turtle of palm of the hand size, sent out a continuously dazzling ray unexpectedly, each wisp of ray like the silver needle, can prick in the eyes of person. Qiurong Wanxue they looked to stay, because they hit the fishing to hit for one month, except for Night Yang Fish, has not projected on other things again. Moreover Qiurong Wanxue has also come several times, in her heard Night Sea has Night Yang Fish, besides Night Yang Fish, did not have other things again. In fact is also so, Qiurong Wanxue came several times, only projects on Night Yang Fish. In fact incessantly is Qiurong Wanxue, since, the person who has come Night Sea to hit the fishing besides projecting on Night Yang Fish, has not projected on other things again. today, Li Qi Ye has projected on an out of the ordinary turtle suddenly, how this they did not have a scare Qiurong Wanxue, they never have heard in Night Sea also to have the turtle! „good thing!” Sees the turtle in net, Li Qi Ye immediately one happy, take action like lightning, holds the turtle that wants to reach the goal to run away. „Is treasure” when Li Qi Ye holds the turtle, on sea surface resounded the sound, Qiurong Wanxue their raise one's head looked that two ferry boat ships drove to here. When these two ferry boat ships drive near, Li Qi Ye has sealed into the turtle treasure bottle, after having sealed treasure bottle, Li Qi Ye gently has patted the racket, this harvest is rich enough, has not thought that seized this thing. In the remote years, Li Qi Ye once stayed in Night Sea almost era, once seized to have been to this thing in that era, but, he had calculated at that time for a long time catches very much, has not thought that these time will make him meet this thing unexpectedly, this can only say that his luck was really good. When two ferry boat ships drive near, Qiurong Wanxue looks at the person on ship, in the heart one sinks, the people on these two ferry boat ships are not others, is Black Cloud Ghost Clan and Cloud Moon Ghost Clan. Black Cloud Ghost Clan and Cloud Moon Ghost Clan crowd together, this regarding Snow Shadow Ghost Clan is not any good deed. Originally, Cloud Moon Prince is indeed interesting regarding Qiurong Wanxue, after entering Night Sea, he is leading the human hits the fishing seeks Qiurong Wanxue, he wants to travel together with Qiurong Wanxue. Has met Black Cloud's Young Master by chance, comes compared with Cloud Moon Ghost Clan, Black Cloud Ghost Clan was very small and weak, Black Cloud's Young Master intended to interact Cloud Moon Ghost Clan, therefore coming across the Qiurong Wanxue matter said that and their net can project on several Night Yang Fish matters to say Qiurong Wanxue to the Cloud Moon Prince hear. The person who compares Black Cloud's Young Master this not anything experience comes, is broader as the second-class Large Sect Successor Cloud Moon Prince experience, he heard Black Cloud's Young Master saying that Qiurong Wanxue their net hit unexpectedly more than ten Night Yang Fish, moreover everyone abundant harvest, this made him feel that felt strange. A People net of ship hits the abundant harvest words, such matter can be said as the miracle, such matter or, only then an explanation, Qiurong Wanxue they have met the Night Yang Fish group. Therefore, paid attention regarding this matter Cloud Moon Prince, has not thought that today meets Qiurong Wanxue they, has not greeted with enough time, saw the harvest of Li Qi Ye . Saw the Li Qi Ye unexpectedly net to a turtle, this made one of the Cloud Moon Prince in the heart shake, he had the experience compared with the person of Black Cloud's Young Master this small clan, he never had heard some people to get the thing excluding Night Yang Fish from Night Sea, this instantaneous, he understands that this turtle was extraordinary, absolutely was the shocking thing. Fengdu City legend has had shocking treasure, when sees this turtle, although Cloud Moon Prince does not know the what is this thing, but, can salvage the thing excluding Night Yang Fish in Night Sea, that absolutely is the extraordinary thing, therefore, in this moment, Cloud Moon Prince had the thoughts to this turtle. „Good, good, good, congratulates Qiurong miss one line, it seems like Qiurong miss one line is really the abundant harvest.” Cloud Moon Prince applauds, said with a smile. Saw that Cloud Moon Prince and Black Cloud's Young Master walk in the same place, Peng Zhuang they do not know wonderfully, they do not fear Black Cloud Clan like Peng Zhuang, but, Cloud Moon Clan is actually not they can stir up. In Qiurong Wanxue heart one cold, she said with a smile: „Cloud Moon Prince overpraised, the abundant harvest was not, has hit for one month, on more than ten fish, compared with general harvest, calculated.” „Was good.” Cloud Moon Prince said with a smile that then the vision fell on the body of Li Qi Ye , said: „Saw the little brother to hit a turtle a moment ago, this appearance is really unusual, does not know whether the little brother can bring to make me have a look.” If not for looks in the Qiurong Wanxue face, Cloud Moon Prince is disinclined to speak with Li Qi Ye , in eastern Nether Boundary, a Human Race junior was considered as anything, he even can direct take action snatch this turtle. „It is not good.” Li Qi Ye is disinclined to look at his one eyes, knows that the enemy has any idea, flatly refused. Cloud Moon Prince complexion smiling face one stiff, but, he has haunched the smiling face, he said with a smile: „I am the hobby collection foreign matter, I looked that little brother turtle throws my appetite, how might as well sell to me? I leave 2000 Ancient Saint refined jade.” Cloud Moon Prince such words make Peng Zhuang they in the heart indignant, although said that 2000 Ancient Saint refined jade regarding small sect small school indeed are the sky-high prices, but, Night Yang Fish can sell the sky-high price, do not say that is an origin mysterious turtle, that say nothing. Now Cloud Moon Prince only leaves 2000 Ancient Saint refined jade, clarifying must grab their bargains. Li Qi Ye was disinclined to say including the speech that told ferry boat boatman said: „We walk, should come ashore.” „Hey, the Human Race junior, heard the Imperial Prince Your Highness words not to have!” Black Cloud's Young Master intends to flatter Cloud Moon Prince, immediately loudly shouted to clear the way to Li Qi Ye . Li Qi Ye pays no attention to him radically, the Cloud Moon Prince also complexion sinks, his sinking sound said: „Little brother, is away from home, may not extremely Yu Aokuang. Here is east Nether Boundary, here did not have the place that your Human Race bases! In eastern Nether Boundary, must know Dao Venerate inferior, sees Ghost race, only politely calls Sir, does not have clearly.” In the Qiurong Wanxue heart one sinks, understands that Cloud Moon Prince this is uses something as a pretext, although said that eastern Nether Boundary is the Ghost race world, but, does not have the conflicts of interest words, the even if large clan is also disinclined to manage Human Race cultivator. Now Cloud Moon Prince moved entire Ghost race, its intention could be imagined. Cloud Moon Prince this saying, Li Qi Ye then languidly looked at his one eyes, said unflustered: „Eastern Nether Boundary also how, Doesn't said that small to cannot small Cloud Moon Ghost Clan, even if call Myriad Bone Imperial Throne, Sir does not wink a lower lid! Humming sound do not keep calling before me, otherwise, I abandon Night Sea you!” Although Li Qi Ye such words Peng Zhuang they want to call refreshed, Cloud Moon Prince this has really gone too far, when Li Qi Ye pulled Myriad Bone Imperial Throne, they smiled bitterly, they in the heart howling, Young Ancestor, the food have been able to eat randomly, the words cannot say randomly, offended Myriad Bone Imperial Throne in eastern Nether Boundary, do not say that was their small clan, even if the big sects and countries can vanish(ed) in a puff of smoke like this. Myriad Bone Imperial Throne, this is fearful existence, this is one sect having three emperors, may call invincibly in eastern Nether Boundary! Next